


Smile like a sun

by tokyoangel1000



Series: Baby Boy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, And John is a lovely boyfriend and takes care of his fluffbundle, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Sherlock, Sherlock gets de-aged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoangel1000/pseuds/tokyoangel1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets de-aged by Moriarty and John ends up becoming the caregiver of his own boyfriend. Cue the fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile like a sun

John Watson is a man of composure. Sure, fits of anger and frustration could overcome him at the most obvious of moments, but he seldom let himself lose control of his emotions. Now, however, was one of those rare moments in which John Watson could feel himself crumbling. 

"Mycroft, I don't care how busy you are at the moment, you will help me find Sherlock right this instant! Moriarty sent me a text saying he had released Sherlock, and I didn't even know he had been abducted in the first place!" 

Mycroft gave a scoff from the other end of the line at the doctor's anger. "No need to huff and puff with such a temper Doctor Watson. I've already located my brother at the Scotland Yard. He's in the custody of Lestrade at the moment, but do go and pick him up before the poor man has to call you himself. His hands are rather... occupied at the moment".  
Without listening to any more of Mycroft's coded explanations, John hit the red button on his phone with more force than necessary and headed out to get a cab. He'd give Sherlock a real earful once he got his hands on him. This was one too many times the detective had left for a case without his good doctor by his side. 

 

Donovan gave a huffed laugh as John approached her as he entered the Yard. "You just missed them. Freak's giving Lestrade more trouble in this form than he usually would. Didn't think that was possible." 

"Form?" Why was everybody suddenly speaking in code? John could feel his already existing frustration becoming worse. He had been worrying about his missing lover all day and now he just wanted to get him home. 

"He should be glad it was Lestrade who found him. Anderson agreed with me that if we'd been the ones to find him we'd left him to fend for himself, that freak." With one last sneer Donovan headed off towards Lestrade's office, glancing over her shoulder to see if John would follow. Confused and more angry than frustrated now, John followed. 

As they approached the door of the office, the crying of a child could be heard from inside. John didn't think too much of it. The Yard handles cases involving mall children all the time. But as he stepped inside the office, the sight that greeted him made his eyes bulge. "Lestrade? What are you doing with that... baby?" 

"John!" Lestrade was sweating as he tried to hold the squirming and wailing child secure in his arms. "Thank god you're here. He won't stop crying and he refuses to be examined by the medical staff." 

John could only stand in shock as he took in the looks of the child in front of him. The pale skin, cheek bones hidden by pudgy cheeks and the dark curls all made him think of the one person both Mycroft and Donovan had told him would be in Lestrade's office. The person whom, in case the baby wasn't who John now suspected he was, remained absent. "Lestrade, is this child who I think it is?" 

Lestrade puffed as the baby kicked him in the stomach. "I thought Mycroft would have filled you in on this. Yes, this is Sherlock Holmes, you lover, currently estimated to be about 5-6 months old. Moriarty somehow made this possible. Now would you please take him to the medical ward and calm him down?" 

The baby, now confirmed Sherlock, gave another heart-breaking wail and John surged forward to receive the child form Lestrade. Sherlock's face was wet from tears and drool which John wiped off with the sleeve of his jumper. Sherlock seemed satisfied with the transition from arms to arms, but still cried in his upset. "Shh Sherlock, you're okay. I'm here, John's here. It'll be okay." Eventually, Sherlock quieted down and relaxed in John's arms, exhausted after the storm of emotions he had lived through. John sighed. What was he supposed to do now? 

Lestrade seemed to realize John's inner struggle as he led them out of the office. "Now that he's calmer let's get him to the medical ward. Now that you're here, we don't need to expose him to the medical staff."  
Sherlock gave an unhappy gurgle and John couldn't help but to smile. Even though the situation was far less than ideal, the baby version of his lover was too adorable not to smile at. He bent his head and kissed the mop of messy curls and Sherlock gave a coo in return. "You'll be okay Sherlock. I'll look after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short first chapter, but I needed to set things up a bit. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! ^^


End file.
